


Fitting Together

by DoctorMagenta



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, Erik has Issues, Grumpy Logan (X-Men), Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Logan is a Softie (X-Men), M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Solitary Confinement, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMagenta/pseuds/DoctorMagenta
Summary: After the showdown on the White House's lawn Charles and Logan are going back to the mansion to continue with their not-quite-established relationship. Or they would, if Charles didn't bring his ex boyfriend with him, and things got out of hand quickly.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [FlightInFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame)
> 
> Rating due to the 2nd chapter.

Erik sincerely regretted everything that led him to this situation. He was stupid to believe that Charles wanting him back in the mansion meant something more than simply keeping him out of trouble, for both his and humans’ sake. But he wished. And now he realized that he just exchanged one prison for another, maybe a bit bigger, with more metal, but this time what held him was nothing more than a promise, and a vague feeling of not wanting to disappoint Charles. And so he gritted his teeth and endured, waiting for the moment the telepath deemed it safe for both Erik and the outside world to interact again. Now he thought of escaping more and more, the feeling of not wanting to prove Charles wrong weaker and weaker with each passing day, because really, he should be expecting it by now, shouldn’t he?

He didn’t really think about what it would be like to live with Charles again. At first he just delighted in the fact that not everything was white around him, he wasn’t watched by humans every minute, and that he could actually decide when to eat, sleep or shower. Small mercies, but he went for so long without them that he welcomed the change eagerly. He went for a run and was grateful for the fresh air in his lungs and sun on his face. Even if he tried to exercise during his imprisonment, it was nothing compared to running - and while he certainly lost some of his fitness, he was really enthusiastic about getting it back. That was a good word that described those first few days in the mansion: enthusiastic. He didn’t mind a thing around him and slowly learned what happened with the world while he was locked away. He didn’t even interact with other inhabitants of the mansion, just felt the touch of Charles’ mind sometimes when he was running in the morning, but nothing intrusive, more like checking he wasn’t running _away_.

Charles also had the helmet. He said he’d better take care of it so the government won’t put their hands on it again, but really it was so Erik wouldn’t grab it at an unsuspected moment, which he actually planned. When Erik agreed to come with Charles he was well aware that the telepath could just force him to do so, or even mess with his mind so he’d actually want it - so it was better to agree and cooperate when he had no cards left to play. Charles didn’t really overuse his power, but made his point by hijacking Erik’s metallokineses to lift some trash from himself and then making Erik drag Logan from the bottom of the river and back over to the White House. Apparently Charles was back on his “caring for everyone” train, or at least that was Erik’s first thought. He didn’t really pay much attention, still raw and oversensitive after a decade being locked down.

Erik certainly didn’t have any expectations, he left those at the beach of Cuba, when Charles stated very clearly that their relationship was not really heading anywhere, and then emphasized this by leaving Erik alone for ten years in the hands of the human government. It was quite a clear sign that whatever arisen between them at the road trip in ‘62 was no longer there, and honestly, dealing with rejection was just a part of life. Erik could handle breaking up with Charles, being wrong about Charles, and even being blamed and hated by him. What stung however, was how quickly Charles managed to replace Erik in his bed with someone loyal, straightforward and honest, everything that Erik was not. It now made sense why Charles put special attention on bringing Logan back - he wouldn’t just let his lover drown, even if it was not going to kill him.

And it was probably showing Erik’s true nature that he felt bad seeing Charles and Logan happy. That’s why he avoided interacting with either of them, it reminded him how happy they both were at the time, and how fleeting it was for him. While Erik guarded those few precious weeks like a poor man his only possessions, Charles moved on just as he should have. It was Erik’s own fault that he put so much… meaning to this romance, it was his first true relationship in so long he considered it special and one of the kind, while it was clearly not the case for Charles. But the telepath wasn’t an emotionally broken refugee fueled by the feeling of revenge, so why should he act like one?

Those were poisonous thoughts and the longer he stayed, the more damage they were causing. Erik lived with hatred and vengeance all his life and knew what it was like. The last thing he wanted was the feeling of jealousy to win over any warm feeling he had towards his old friend. Still, if he just ran, Charles would track him down and confront him about it, and Erik wasn’t really sure if he wouldn't lash out in that situation and leave even deeper wounds. Now, when Charles had his telepathy back, Erik was suddenly very conscious of the possibility of the telepath uncovering his feelings from the last ten years. There was a lot of misery and suffering and since it was all done, there was no point in Charles experiencing all this himself.

So one night when Charles and Logan retreated to their room and Hank left the lab, Erik slipped out on the dark and dusty corridors. It took time for the others to believe in his good intentions and to stop looking for any sign of suspicious actions - so now, when he finally made them let their guard down, he found his path clear. It wasn’t really that difficult to find the vault where Charles put the helmet and finally, when Erik put it again on his head, he felt relieved. There wasn’t any big revelation or confusion about what he’s even doing there, so he could assume all his decisions were not put in his mind by Charles. It was a relief.

Now he just left the mansion grounds and escaped into the night.

* * *

Charles felt that he was a really awful and disgusting person. Logan must have picked up that something was wrong, but he wasn’t the one to push for answers, even if it would be good if he did it this time. Charles doubted he’d have the courage to breach the subject himself and probably it would be better if his partner pressured him into this. But no such luck with Logan. He waited patiently, knowing that Charles would speak out about what is bothering him when he’s ready for it, and that only made him feel worse and worse with every passing day.

He didn’t even know how to begin. What he had with Logan started as such a fleeting, no-strings-attached affair in those harsh days after Cuba, when Charles couldn’t really think about any serious relationship again. Even so, Logan dealt with the telepath's broken spine and even more broken heart in that unruffled manner that made Charles trust him in the first place. It went for years and at some point it was clear to the both of them that was not the short lived affair they first thought it to be, but actually some kind of… relationship. Logan didn’t mention those things because it wasn’t really something he talked about, too sappy and melodramatic. Charles on the other hand thought about it even more than he should when he was with Erik, so when that relationship failed spectacularly, he was not eager to breach those waters again. They were comfortable living like that, not defining who they were to each other.

But now there was Erik again, and Charles was despairing. Yes, he was still angry at him for what he did in DC, and for trying to murder Raven, but he realized he’s also feeling guilty. He was, after all, sitting in his mansion with Logan and Hank without even checking if Erik is actually guilty, not caring that the man was slowly slipping into madness. From that perspective he was equally guilty of this whole mess. But on top of that he decided to bring volatile and overreactive Erik to the mansion where his presence could only tug at Charles’ heart reminding him what he had lost. It didn’t help that apparently Erik was avoiding everyone all the same, it only emphasized that he’s a different person than the one Charles met over a decade ago. And of course there was also Logan.

Logan who was there for him all those years, who helped him and never minded outbursts of frustration or anger. Logan who didn’t say a word about Charles bringing his ex lover home. Charles felt ungrateful and was disgusted with himself. Logan was not a consolation prize for when he couldn’t get Erik, and he’d be damned if he made the man feel like that. And yet he felt restless and uneasy. There was a feeling of guilt and hurt that was slowly eating him from outside and with every passing day it was harder to keep it inside.

Up until that night when he woke up to change his position in bed, and still half-asleep swept his telepathy through the mansion. It all felt peaceful and as normal as always and he was ready to forget about the outside word again, when it struck him like a lighting. It was so calm around just because the usual turmoil of Erik’s waking thoughts or his troubled dreams didn’t bother his subconsciousness as they did from the very moment Charles brought him here. In a moment the telepath was painfully awake with his heart racing, as he searched around in wider and wider circles. If Erik decided he had enough and escaped he would surely be near. How far he could run, or even if he got a car… But he was nowhere to be found and Charles felt his panic raising like a flood.

What if Erik was-

“Chuck, calm the fuck down!”

Logan was bending over him and shaking him by his arms, only lightly, always conscious of his own strength. But the touch and the voice helped Charles to bring himself back to the physical plane.

“Erik’s dead.”

There was almost no light in the room, but there was no need for it when Charles could read clear waves of worry and confusion from his partner. Yet he was glad that Logan didn’t bother with impersonal and hollow words of reassurance that Charles himself would probably use in a situation like this. Instead the other man sat back and asked matter-of-factly:

“How do you know that?”

“I can’t sense him anywhere… He can’t run so far for me to lose his track so-” Charles was panicking.

“Right. What if he grabbed that damned jug pot of his?”

Charles was just going to accuse Logan of being dismissive when his mind caught up with what he actually said.

“Oh. Yes, that’s… you’re right. I don’t know why i didn’t think of it.”

Now he felt embarrassed for his bout of panic. Yes, Erik getting hold on the helmet and escaping was far more likely than… some assassin getting into the mansion and killing him without alarming anyone else.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I was just irrational.”

“Yes, you were,” agreeing Logan, but without accusation. “So, should I go grab him before he gets a car and fucks off for good?”

And with that Charles felt like all the tension escaped him at once. How he wanted to just agree and set Logan for a wild chase… but it would be so unfair of him. He deserved far better than being sent to bring back his current partner’s ex lover. That whole situation was brewing for a long time to blow right into Charles’ face now.

“No. No, I don’t think-”

“Chuck, listen,” interjected Logan. “It was pretty shit of him to escape in the middle of the night without even a goodbye or kiss-my-ass, so imma go and bring him here, and you can talk for once. In the morning, when you’re not like, with only half a brain working. Right?”

Charles wanted to protest about so many things, but Logan was already turning on the light and grabbing for his pants. Apparently he decided everything himself.

“Okay,” he said belatedly, falling back on the sheets. “Be careful.”

Logan just snorted and was out. 

* * *

It was all a clusterfuck. Logan sniffed the air and followed the scent through the house. It was not as obvious in those hallways that all four of them crossed there and back again, but on the open there was only one obvious trail to follow. If Erik didn’t get himself a car, Logan would find him sooner or later. Or if he didn’t decide to fly, that would be shit too. It was so dumb, but also really predictable with the way those two wasn’t even able to talk to each other. And to think that in ‘62 Logan’s first thought was that Chuck and Erik seem to get along so well to the point of communicating without words. It could be telepathy though. And now with Erik being stubborn about this all, Chuck seemed helpless. They needed someone to shake them up and make them do something, and it looked like that person was going to be Logan. He was quite pissed off about this because certainly it was not his job, but apparently everyone else was even less qualified. That was awful.

But he couldn’t just be sitting on his ass and waiting for Chuck to solve the problem himself, could he. It was obvious that the telepath had a bad time now, smelling of frustration and anxiety, and you needn’t a detective to know it all started after he dragged Erik here from DC. Logan wasn’t getting nosy in hope that they would talk like two adult men and explain some misunderstandings and complications that were obviously bothering them, but apparently it was too much to hope. Chuck tended to do this, second-guessing himself the more stressed he was getting. For such a clever person he could be sometimes so clueless and just stupid. But still it was Logan who waded through thick bushes around the mansion in the middle of the night, so jokes were on him apparently.

He raised his head and sniffed the air again.

“You’re as subtle as a tank.”

Logan looked even higher and here he was, floating in the air like an angry balloon. Thankfully without the cape still, but that only made that stupid helmet look even more dumb. Possibly Logan could try to jump or use a tree to reach him, but Erik would just float a bit higher, and besides he was still sleepy and didn’t really intend to do that shit.

“Good, I’m not looking nice in subtle,” he responded.

Predictably, Erik didn’t use that opening to drop the tension a bit.

“Charles sent you to drag me back?”

“No, not really.”

Erik ignored his input.

“Even if I can’t effectively kill you, I can very well incapacitate you for a long time, and that’s all I need.”

“Yeah, no, we’re not doing that, bub.” Logan couldn’t really see Erik’s face in the dark, but was pretty sure the other mutant was observing him keenly. “I didn’t drag myself from the bed at this hour to do some punching.”

“Charles’ bed.”

“Yea, I mean, I sleep there too, but whatever. Chuck can’t really chase you through those bushes, so if you could get the fuck down here and back to the house? You two have to finally talk instead of going with that bullshit even longer. That's all I was going to say.”

“If you think I would fall for-”

“And you can keep that ugly hat of yours. You can even sleep with that damn thing on your head if you want to, for all I care.”

Logan kicked a pine cone in a general direction of Erik and turned around to leave. That’s what good that running through the woods in the middle of the night brought him, but now with his mission accomplished he could go back to bed and sleep.

“Wait.”

Logan looked back at Erik, who was still hanging on the sky and still completely unreadable in the dark.

“Yeah?”

“Charles sent you?”

He sighed.

“I sent myself, just because Chuck is a mess and doesn’t know how to fix this. He woke me up all panicked that you died, you know. He was pretty upset with this. So now you can either run away all the way to China if you want, or go actually talk to him about whatever you’re both obsessing over. Now I’m going back to sleep. In Chuck’s bed, yes.”

When Logan finally reached the bedroom Chuck of course was not sleeping, but from the anxiety he was sending off like a damned lighthouse it was clear that he was not peeking, even if he was allowed to.

“He’ll come,” grunted Logan, tossing his pants on the nearest chair.

“He told you?”

“No, but I’m very fucking convincing.”

He got under the cover with a strong resolution to sleep until midday. Chuck wasn’t completely done though.

“Listen, about that-”

“Just go to god damn sleep. We can talk later.”

He sighed and shifted a bit more uneasily, but finally rested. Logan was willing to bet that if left on their own those two would decide to have that conversation in the middle of the night, when both were exhausted and too god damn emotional, and maybe in the pouring rain to add the dramatics. That was probably why they ended like that all the time, but Logan had no patience for that anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik was nervous and agitated, feelings that he was never very good at dealing with - he either repressed them or acted out by killing a nazi, and out of those options the later was not really viable at the moment. He tried not to fidget, even if around a telepath hiding his anxiety really made no sense. He felt vulnerable without his helmet from the moment Charles lifted it gently from his head. He expected something to happen, but the telepath only smiled and said “that’s better”. Erik was still half expecting to be some sort of trick. Charles sighed.

“What would it take for you to trust us, darling?”

“I have no idea,” Erik responded sharply.

“But you know we want you here, right?”

Erik didn’t know that, in fact. He could only believe that what he heard was the truth, and while he didn’t particularly consider it a lie, he could never know for sure. His eyes drifted to Logan, who was lounging comfortably on one of Sharon Xavier’s beige sofas, not caring at all about how absurd a picture he was making. He caught Erik’s glance though.

“Didn’t think I need to say that aloud, but surely you noticed that I was staring at your ass the whole way to the hotel that day you two recruited me, right?”

Erik furrowed his brow in confusion.

“No, I didn’t?”

“I did!” announced Charles happily.

“Yea, I kinda expected you to tell me off any moment, but then guessed you didn’t mind.”

All of sudden Erik felt cornered and defensive. Charles and Logan were so effortlessly fitting together and now it also seemed that Erik didn’t even have Charles to himself in the first place, when they first came together? What was he even doing here?

“No, Erik, calm down.” Charles’ voice was no longer teasing and light. “All we’re trying to say is that it’s not an idea that came out of the blue. The mere fact it’s a bit… inventive and not traditional just made it harder for us to realize it is an option.”

“For you,” pointed out Logan. “I didn’t mention threesomes at any point so your brain won’t shut down out of all that depravity.”

“Yes, Logan. Thank you for your concern, but-”

“So that’s what you want from me?” interrupted Erik. “To satisfy some kinky idea of yours?”

He sounded cold and bitter even in his own ears, but he didn’t really care how much he was exposing himself at the moment. Those two mutants could read his emotions so easily either way, so it was no point of concealing how hurt he felt even if… he shouldn’t really have any expectations in the first place, he was the intruder here.

“Oh my God, no!” Charles exclaimed. “Weren’t you listening? I mean yes, having you for a threesome would be fucking glorious, but that’s not it at all. You could just stay there. With us, and try to work through this whole thing. Would you at least give it a try?”

Erik bit his lip, but stopped the moment he realized he was doing this, but they surely realized it too. Charles looked at him with unbearable kindness.

“If you need more time to decide…”

It was just one thing too much and suddenly Erik was angry at all that coddling he apparently needed, or at least Charles thought so. “No,” he barked as he crossed the whole room in a few long strides. He noticed how Logan straightened in alarm at that sudden movement, but Erik was already right before Charles, bending down just as he tilted the other’s face up. The kiss was rough and demanding, really unlike the ones they shared over a decade ago. Charles groaned, and dragged Erik closer with a hand tangled in his hair. They both couldn’t suppress a shiver, and so couldn’t all the metal objects in the vicinity. Erik jumped back feeling the wheelchair moving under him.

“Charles?! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

He stopped abruptly realizing that the telepath is looking at him with bright, excited eyes, showing not even a trace of fear or affront that Erik messed with his chair.

“You never did that before.”

“You weren’t on the wheelchair then,” replied Erik, surprising himself with how defensive he sounded.

“I didn’t mean that specifically, you know.”

In any other situation it would sound like teasing, and Erik couldn’t really deal with that thought at the moment. He wanted to back off, but then he realized that Charles was holding onto his hands and it made his mind flash in panic over entrapment. The telepath certainly heard that, because he winced and released him immediately. Erik’s mind, apparently running on inconsistencies right now, bemoaned silently at the loss of that little contact.

“Erik…”

But he was already retreating, or at least trying to, but bumped slightly on something? someone? and immediately recoiled. Logan was staying just behind him, but not in a threatening way. He made a point of not cutting off the escape, instead just held out a hand to indicate he wants Erik to stay. The metalbender wanted to just sever off the insolent limb, but unfortunately Logan didn’t wear a watch.

“Easy now, will you? I want you to listen before you do something dumb.”

Erik regarded him coldly. He was certainly in no mood for being patronized and he already regretted even coming back to the mansion. Logan shrugged it all off.

“Look, bub, I’ve seen things that might ring a bell for you. Folks in a solitary confinement cell slowly going mad, seeing and hearing shit that wasn’t there. Imagining others are there with them. Biting and scratching their own flesh just to feel anything.”

“Darling,” murmured Charles, “I think your idea of a dirty talk needs an immediate update…”

“Shut up, Chuck. What I mean is that we need other peeps’ touch to stay sane, you know.”

Erik narrowed his eyes and familiar anger filled him again.

“Are you pitying me?”

* * *

Charles was really not enjoying the path this conversation had taken. He felt waves of cold aggression from Erik, and Logan was trying very hard to hide how upset he was. If at some point it looked like their negotiations were going forward, now it all spiralled out of control, and he worried if he'd end up trying to break those two apart. Deciding it’s better to be cautious than hurt, he stealthily raised his hand to the forehead, but apparently he was not as sneaky as he thought.

 _Stay out of this_ , Logan sent him without missing a bit.

Charles wanted to be mad at him, but he complied for now, lowering his hand to grab a wheel instead. Logan and Erik were eyeing each other and there was no need for telepathy to see the tension between them.

“I don’t,” said Logan with artificial lightness. “I’d like to fuck you into the matress untill you’re screaming, but if you’d also feel better with it, it’s really a win/win, innit? And a bigger chance for you coming back for more.”

Erik was looking at him in shock, unable to utter a word, and Charles couldn’t really blame him. If even the telepath was sometimes rendered speechless with Logan’s frankness, Erik’s poor mind might as well shut down… And unsurprisingly he reacted the same way as a startled or uncertain Erik always did - by getting angry.

“If you ever hurt Charles like a primitive brute thinking with his dick-” he seethed.

Logan blinked in surprise and his mind was radiating incredulity.

“Wouldn’t you rather be concerned if he’s hurting me?” he asked blithely.

Charles decided it was really time to interfere.

“Could we please not discuss this right now?” he requested, but Logan was already looking at Erik, raising his brows.

“You two were fucking, right? Don’t tell me yer one of those to only swing his dick around like they’re better than the rest of us?”

Now Erik was blushing furiously as he stole a glance on Charles like he was looking for help or confirmation.

“Logan, listen-”

“Is it cause Chuck is all nice and pretty and you wanted to play _normal_?”

Logan was getting protective and however charming it usually was, now Charles felt pretty vexed and not thinking much he brought his hand to the temple and projected loudly:

_Or maybe it was his first relationship and I was moving at his pace. Would you please stop jumping to unreasonable conclusions?_

They both looked at Charles and apparently they finally heard what he was saying. Logan seemed adequately chastised and Erik immediately drowned in a well of worry and guilt. Hard to say if it was better than anger over spilling intimate details about their past relationship.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, darling, you didn’t. And Logan, I can take care of myself, thank you very much, you don’t have to jump in my defense.”

“Yeah, right,” grumbled Logan.

Erik was still anxious and unsure, so Charles gently took one of his hands in both of his and felt the other man’s fleeting urge to withdraw, but he didn’t.

“I care for you, darling, and also I care for Logan. I know it may be selfish, but I’d like to have you both in my life… and my bed. If you’re willing to share. If you don’t like it there will be no ill will on my part, you could still stay here however long you want, or go at any moment you choose, but I need you to remember that this will always be your home, if you want it. Erik-”

“Chuck. Shut up.”

Charles sharply looked over Erik’s shoulder at Logan, but he couldn’t possibly be offended, he knew he was rambling.

“I could try this…” said Erik hesitantly. 

The telepath didn’t want a coerced consent, so he probed a little more into his mind to find that it wasn’t coming from uncertainty, more like… shyness? He looked at Charles with those clear, light eyes in a way that always made his heart melt, so much honesty and vulnerability was there. It was a beautiful moment, but was soon disturbed.

“So, what about we celebrate that by fucking?” asked Logan.

It was probably worth it just to see how Erik blushed instantly - not much, but immediately noticeable on his now pale complexion. His thoughts turned from shy to explicit in a matter of seconds and Charles almost choked when he realized what part of the conversation brought it.

“We can certainly try this,” he promised.

Now Erik was looking at him very differently, in a way that Charles didn’t expect to be looked at after Cuba, but Logan kept proving him wrong again and again in the past years. But then Erik yelped and Logan was grinning from ear to ear having both hands on Erik’s ass and kneading it greedily.

“For eleven years I wanted to do this!”

Erik glared over his shoulder but didn’t really make any move to escape. Charles could only deal with so much of that this early in the morning.

“Bed,” he commanded and wheeled away not checking if they’re following. They did.

It was a quick work from then, they got into the bedroom making an unfair race of undressing - Logan got rid of Charles’ pants just to save the time - and Erik was getting both excited and nervous. He had lost some weight, got a few more scars and his skin was pale from the lack of sunlight, but Charles reached for him without hesitation when he was seated on the bed, propped by pillows. From the three of them only Logan was in the peak condition and he had an undeniable advantage.

It took worryingly little time for Erik to lose himself in the sensations where he sat, sandwiched between Charles and Logan, and his mind completely overwhelmed. Charles remembered abruptly what Logan said about solitary confinement and for a moment it chilled him again, but then it transformed into a steel-hard resolution to atone for that the best way he could. Both of them exchanged a look over Erik’s shoulder and grinned.

* * *

It was not what Logan expected and he was in no way opposed to the progression of the day. He told the truth that he was ogling Erik from the first time they met in that run down bar and he could testify that the metalbender had the second best ass he laid his eyes on. (First one was Chuck’s.) Now, after over a decade, he had his hands on it and it was glorious. Erik’s trim waist looked even thinner against Logan’s large hands and it shouldn’t be as hot as it was, especially when the man was positively writhing under the touch, and unconsciously making those tiny gasps every time Chuck moved away from his mouth. Wantonness and desperation looked good on him.

Chuck caught his eyes and motioned towards the bedside table. He didn’t have to do it twice, because Logan was there in a moment and he pressed a little tin of lube into the awaiting palm. Funny how Logan never questioned why Chuck always used to stash it in metal containers…

“Yes,” breathed Erik as an answer to a telepathic question.

It was such a pretty sight when Erik turned on his knees so his ass was facing Chuck and his very talented, probing fingers. But he was getting tense, so Logan slipped back onto bed and shot an appraising look on his face flushed red, lips swollen from kissing and hair sticking up everywhere. It was a way better look than that cool indifference he liked to display so much.

“Chuck is really good with his fingers, you’ll see.”

Erik had that dazed look on his face and Logan couldn’t delay kissing him any longer, grabbing his face in both hands and just pushing his tongue inside. He could tell when Chuck slipped his first finger in by the way Erik tensed for a moment and let out a muffled moan, grabbing Logan’s arms for purchase. It felt so good to be held like he was the only raft in an empty ocean. Would it be like this if Erik would be going down on a dick?

But that reminded him of the apparently forgotten part of their anatomy. Logan let go of Erik’s face with one hand just to drag it down against stiff and flushed nipples and to finally land on the even more stiff and flushed dick. Erik was truly a specimen, no doubt about this, and no wonder why Chuck liked to be fucked with that glorious mace. But now Logan squeezed and tugged at it making Erik cry out and wrench his head back to gasp for breath.

 _Careful, darling_ , sent Chuck half teasingly. _You don’t want to miss your turn._

Logan withdrew his hand because that was even more promising.

“Would you let me fuck you, baby?”

Erik blinked stupidly at him, but his answer was more coherent.

“Don’t fucking call me that. And yeah, if you don’t get me off sooner.”

“Some peeps like to get fucked that way, you know.”

“Not trying anything else this, ahh- Charles!”

“Honestly, all the time you were fucking and you missed some good stuff there…”

Erik chose the only effective method of shutting Logan down when he just grabbed him by the hair and kissed ferociously. On Chuck it never worked but Logan was not a telepath, and besides, he was happy to leave tormenting Erik for later. He wanted to fuck the man so much it almost hurt. Usually Logan was perfectly happy to get off on Chuck’s fingers or even his dick if it decided to join them, but now there was something primal about the whole situation. The sole fact that he could be the first one to pump another man’s ass full of come was exciting in itself, but for that man to be Erik? Who usually appeared as someone cool and dismissive or incredibly smug - that was certainly an achievement.

“Logan, if you won’t stop thinking this loudly…” complained Chuck aloud.

Logan got Erik’s fingers from hair so he could back off and answer:

“Then what?”

“You’re done here anyway,” said Erik, as he raised on his knees, without any embarrassment displaying his broad, scarred chest and rock hard dick standing on attention in all its glory.

“Come here then.” Chuck withdrew his fingers and grinned.

It took all the willpower for Logan to not just get on the man’s backside the moment it appeared. Erik bent down to kiss Charles deeply, but it was just an excuse as he gave a perfect view of his slick and loosened hole. How did he never get into being fucked, he was clearly just living for it. Logan grabbed his hips to still the teasing wiggling of the ass, but the strength of this grip must have been obvious, because Erik, the bastard, chuckled.

“Get on with it, will you?” he said letting go of Chuck’s lips for a moment.

Logan never in his life was in such a haste to slick his own dick, but soon enough he was finally pushing inside that tight, clenching heat. He really tried to do it slowly, but then Erik moaned a single “faster!” and there was no force in hell that could stop Logan from fucking inside with all he had. The lithe body under him was arching and writhing and while he never missed it while he was with Chuck, still it felt so good. Erik was letting out those choked off cries and moans, especially when Chuck set out to play with his stiff nipples and to nibble at his neck and shoulder. Chuck was quite a nasty biter, so those stupid turtlenecks had some advantages.

Logan wasn’t going to last much longer, but Erik was already an incoherent mess under their hands, and oh, they were going to have so much fun wrecking him like this together, until he won’t be able to stand straight, let alone sit. And the best part being that Erik was going to love it. It took Logan almost by surprise when he came violently, emptying his balls into that welcoming ass, and then Erik was coming too, squeezing his softening dick even more. Logan could feel that Chuck was riding both of their emotions, not even needing anything physical, all in that big, brilliant brain of his.

They cleaned drowsily, mostly Logan and Chuck, Erik splayed boneless and facedown on the bed, so still that Logan had to check if he’s still alive. He was, and he clung to the heat like a baby monkey. Suddenly Logan felt protective and angry at the government for coming up with such psychological torture just because they could. Chuck caught that thought and suddenly his smile turned sad, as they both tucked Erik between themselves and fell asleep holding each other closely.


End file.
